hotdudefandomcom-20200213-history
The Birth Of Hot Dude
The Birth Of Hot Dude is the first episode in the first season of the Hot Dude series and the first episode ever. It can considered a pilot as the first rendition of the episode was a test for the series. Synopsis This is the current rendition as of June 22nd, 2010. For previous renditions, click here. Two scientist are in a laboratory in west Germany following the end of World War Two and are sifting through the remains of the Nazi research work on toxic chemicals. One of those scientist is Albert Einstein and he stumbles upon a sample of a strange chemical. When he attempts to discuss it's potential with his assistant, he finds that the chemical mutated his assistant into a stupid degenerate moron that aspires to become a chinese prostitute. Later, in 1946 over the state of New Mexico, the U.S. Air Force shoots down a unidentified flying object. A creature comes out of the craft and is taken into captivity where he can not answer the interrogators questions. He does reveal that his name is Smagulfagul but he is mistakenly put into the witness relocation program with the FBI and moves in with Mr. Clean, a man who is passionate about cleaning products. Eventually, as a 'father/son' project, Mr. Clean and Smagulfagul make a cleaning detergent, but Smagulfagul puts in some of the chemical that mutated Einstein's assistant into the detergent and it becomes a powerful cleaning agent. After ingesting some of the chemical, Mr. Clean decides to call it, 'the chemical of doom' and he begins the process of artificially extending his life with the chemical. At Roger Saint Denis Catholic Elementary School , a student named Vincent Briggs decides to egg his evil principal named Gay-Time! with the help of his friends. Even though the deed is committed successfully, Gay-Time! decides to punish Vincent with detention in his office. Once there, Vincent admits to having thrown the eggs, but only because he wanted to free the students from Gay-Time!'s wrath of tyranny. Later though, Gay-Time! broke a major rule at the school and began smoking in his office because he could not ask the absent secretary to look after the student when he left outside to smoke. But a teacher entered his office and surprised him which prompted him to throw his cigarette in the air in surprise. The cigarette landed on Vincent's jacket which immediately burst into flames. Because Vincent did not pay attention in kindergarten, he never learned the stop drop and roll technique, thus, his first reaction was to run around like an idiot. His escapade brought him to the janitorial closet where Smagulfagul accidental dropped the solution of Mr.Clean detergent on Vincent while working to make amends to Rejan. The chemical of doom in the detergent mutated Vincent's DNA to fire mode. Gay-Time! having been offended by Vincent for the last time orders Rejan to kill him, but Vincent uses his newfound powers to defeat Rejan. Gay-Time! sends his league of Nerdy Boys to defeat Vincent but they are repelled and Vincent escapes. Following the incident, Vincent was expelled from school, but the arrival of his powers meant that he also had problems with anger management, which prompted him to set fire to his house out of rage. Due to this, the courts ordered him to be separated from his family and moved into a foster home. When Vincent attended the interview with his future foster father, the father revealed himself to be a fire cult master called Dwezel Flooben Floben and was interested in harnessing Vincent's powers to turn him into a superhero. Vincent relunctantly agreed since denying the request would mean going to juvenile hall. Upon moving in with his master, Vincent meets Serge, the janitor at the temple and that he is the heir to a supposed line of pyro-maniac superheroes called 'Hot Dudes'. Dwezel reveals that he will train him to save the free world from evil. Vincent moans in complaint as his training begins. Category:Episode